


Death of Me

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "robes"





	Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He stomps off, huffing. “I don’t want to talk about it, Hermione!”

_As if that would stop me._

Now he’s brooding, the big baby, mumbling under his breath, “bloody Krum” and “more than just friends.”

_Does he think I can’t hear him?_

I shake my head and roll my eyes, stepping in front of the chair that he’s thrown himself into, hands on my hips, ready for battle.

“Seriously, Ron. Don’t you think you’ve taken this a bit too far? That maybe you’re over-reacting?”

He glares at me, still pouting.

I recognize that look. _Time to shift strategies._

I kneel down and touch his cheek. “Darling, you have nothing to be upset about.”

His look of tremendous disbelief almost causes me to giggle. “How can you say that? I have every reason to be upset! My daughter . . . and . . . Krum!” Dramatically, he falls back with a disgruntled groan.

“Now, Ron. Nikolas is a good friend to Victoria. And the boys will be there to keep an eye on her.”

“Just like that bloody Yule Ball . . .,” he grumbles, not hearing a word I’ve said. “Tori . . . with Krum . . . better keep his hands . . . talk to Will and Alex . . . what big brothers are for . . .”

He looks up as a chuckle escapes, scowling as I laugh. “Ron, it’s only dress robes. Not as if it’s a wedding dress . . .”

_Well, that gets his attention._

His eyes widen as he leaps to his feet. “Wedding dress! Bloody hell! That daughter of ours will be the death of me!”

I sigh, thinking how I adore him, but knowing that before it’s over, our daughter’s daddy will be the death of me.


End file.
